Pick-up trucks are employed for light hauling of various construction materials such as sand, dirt, gravel, mulch, and other “loose fill” materials. This granular material has a tendency to become lodged in the gap or track between the end of the truck bed and tailgate, and, unless this track is kept clean, the normal operation of the tailgate will be hampered resulting in permanent damage to the tailgate and its associated hinge. Therefore, it is desirable to have an improved bed liner for use with loose fill materials.